


True Love's Kiss

by pots_the_giraffe



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24815848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pots_the_giraffe/pseuds/pots_the_giraffe
Summary: True love's kiss is a truly powerful thing. It awakens people from near death and saves lives. Now however you can also wake them from a harmless slumber which makes for easy annoyances. Some say it’s hilarious, others think it to be almost a good enough reason for murder. I’ll give you one example of both of these two types of people.
Relationships: Keefe Sencen/Tam Song
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	True Love's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I have no beta so all mistakes are mine and spellchecks', enjoy! May be slightly OOC

A long, long time ago a mysterious magical force gifted those who have found their ‘true love’ the power of true love’s kiss, for if they were ever in dire need of being woken up such as from a coma or to wake them if they are simply unconscious. One of the benefits, besides the obvious, is that whenever you’re near your true love or more commonly titled Soulmate, you feel a powerful connection almost like they’re drawing you in whenever they’re in the area; some even believe that this powerful connection is what inspired that one weird dance where you pretend to reel someone in with an invisible fishing line. Now, a hundred years later and this is still a common occurrence for some of the ‘endgame’ couples however over the years something went wrong with the magic though no one is sure whether or not it was on purpose or simply an accident but now whenever someone is doing something as harmless are sleeping, if you so much as lightly brush your lips to your Soulmates they will awake immediately with no choice in the matter.

Today had been a rather normal day for Tam and Keefe, or normal for them at least but their normal was different than pretty much everyone else’s normal. They had spent the day throwing goblin throwing stars at a target together, even turning it into a competition because why not? 

It had been a year or so since they ‘defeated’ the Neverseen and since then a lot has changed first of all being Sophie and Dex had been getting signatures and even planning protests to change the matchmaking system because, even though True Love’s magic has been weakening over the years, trying to control it should never happen and since Sophie and Dex with the help of both of their sets of parents helping they had gotten quite a lot of people to change their opinions on the matter and Biana had had a lot of fun making the posters.

It had been 4 months since Keefe discovered that his one true love was not in fact Sophie Foster and was in fact someone almost the complete opposite of Sophie. It had been quite a shock for both him and pretty much everyone else but once Sophie realized that if she ever wanted to see real change in the Elvin world then she’d have to become a Councillor, Sophie had said that she had felt no particular sadness at never finding her soulmate, something that meant she most likely didn’t have one because with the magic even if your soulmate magic wasn’t as strong as others you’d no matter what feel a sense of deep loss at the thought of never finding your soulmate. 

It had been 3 months since Keefe and Tam had been out looking for some more food for one pet of Linh’s or another and whilst watching Tam stare very pointedly at the 10 different types of mercat food while angrily waving his hands around because, “Why does there need to be so many different types!” That Keefe had the very sudden urge to reach over and to hold Tam’s hand. Out of everything Keefe had been through with the Black Swan, that moment was the scariest to Keefe and he ended up leaving with the lame excuse of , “I need to help my dad rearrange the furniture at the Shores of Solace.” While leaving Keefe could feel a sense of dread and loneliness so strong he almost turned around and ran back but he just kept walking trying to focus on everything besides his new feelings, those could wait for another day.

It had been two months since Tam had shown up at the Shores of Solace on the brink of tears with an unconscious Linh who had blood running down her face from her nose because she had gotten in a fight with someone who had been making fun of Tam. Most shocking, or maybe not depending on who you are, however was that Linh was the winner of the fight. When Keefe had asked why Tam had brought her to him instead of, you know, _Elwin_ , Tam had simply said, “Because I’m pretty sure you’re soulmates or whatever so having True Love’s kiss would wake her up sooner,” Tam now had tears running down his face, “NOW KISS HER, please.”  
On the last part Tam had sounded so desperate and Keefe had no idea what to do and the situation would not get any easier with Tam having a meltdown and so, before he could really notice what he was doing, he kissed a Song, yes that much is certain, but not the one that was unconscious; no he kissed his soulmate for the first time. It was a fast, chaste kiss, you could barely even consider it that but it got the job done. Like expected Tam jolted and seemed to collect himself while the two of them just stared at each other once Keefe had pulled away. “What was _that_!?” Tam had said much too loudly to be considered a talking voice but not loud enough to be considered yelling, “Did you mix my sister and I up or something?”  
Keefe just shook his head with a small smirk and said, “Well I couldn’t just kiss the _wrong_ Song twin, now could I?”  
Suffice to say that this just confused Tam more and so Keefe elaborated, “I think _you_ are my soulmate or True Love or whatever so me kissing Linh really wouldn’t have accomplished as much as me kissing you did.”  
During this exchange both of them seemed to have forgotten about Linh who Tam was still holding up with his arm and levitation until she giggled and whispered, “I knew it! Dex owes me some hair dye!” They had both whipped their heads to the side to look at her and she just laughed louder, “I wasn’t hit _that_ hard.”

It had been one month since the gang had had their most recent sleepover when in the middle of the night Keefe had decided that he just _could not_ wait until morning and so he had leaned over and lightly pecked Tam on the lips, who then proceeded to shoot up like he just realized he was missing something important.  
“What do you want, Keefe?” Tam all but growled at him.  
“I… I just... I’m sorry...,” Keefe had to take a deep breath because Tam had a case of major bedhead and that added to his angry look had a very sleepy Keefe cracking up. “I just wanted to say that we should dye a strand of our hair to match each other.”  
Tam sighed and said, “Sure sure, now I’m going back to sleep so you better not wake me up again or you may stay asleep forever.” He then proceeded to roll over in his attempt to put some distance between himself and a pouting Keefe.

When the competition was over and they had somehow tied they decided to head back to the Shores of Solace where Tam was now living and it’s safe to say that Lord Cassius was sufficiently annoyed at all hours of every day.


End file.
